The industrial field of this disclosure relates to electric motors and generators and their methods of construction and operation. In particular this disclosure is directed to a flux machine (FM) that may be operated as a motor or generator. Efficiency in motors and generators is critically important to commercial feasibility. Therefore arrangement of the magnets and coils that generate the flux and electromotive force has a large impact on the operating efficiency of a motor and generator. As more essential products, including vehicles, are moving to electricity, there is a significant need for a motor and generator with greater efficiency.
Like reference symbols in the drawing figures indicate like elements.